Anatomy Park (location)
Anatomy Park was a location that was featured in the episode of the same name. It was revealed to be an amusement park that was found in the homeless man named Ruben. The two creators of Anatomy Park were Rick and Dr. Xenon Bloom. It was revealed that the main attractions in Anatomy Park were monsterized Diseases. The park was destroyed when Rick took Ruben into space and blew him up. People * Dr. Xenon Bloom - Creator * Rick - Co-creator * Poncho - Hired gun/boyguard * Roger - Employee/"Zookeeper" * Annie - Ex-churro stand empoyee/next creator * Alexander - An entertainer * Ruben - Host * Ethan - Next Host Attractions Alveoli Forest "Alveoli Forest" was a forest-themed attraction located in Ruben's lungs. Morty, Dr. Xenon Bloom and his crew tried to escape Hepatitis A by going through the Alveoli Forest. They were soon attacked by escaped Tuberculosis, and Poncho's wild shooting resulted in Alexander's death by Ruben's coughing. Appendix Memorial The "Appendix Memorial" is a memorial dedicated to Ruben's removed appendix. What used to be the entrance to the appendix is framed by stones with flowers and candles placed before it. Bladder Falls "Bladder Falls" was located in the Lower Abdomenland-part of Anatomy Park. It was a waterland, presumably filled with urine instead of water. Cerebral Cortex Carousel thumb "Cerebral Cortex Carousel" was a carousel located in Ruben's brain. Visitors would have to use the Bone Train to travel between it and the rest of the park. It was still under construction and the carousel was placed next to Bladder Falls at the entrance of the park. Visitors would sit in green bean-like carriages. Colon Log Ride The "Colon Log Ride" was an attraction where the visitor would sit in a poop-shaped log and travel down through Ruben's colon. Diaphragm Bounce House "Diaphragm Bounce House" is a bounce house located in Ruben's thoracic cavity. Visitors can bounce around on the diaphragm while Ruben breathes, allowing for more bounce in the jumps. Food Court The "Food Court" inside Ruben is comprised of several food stands and restaurants: Panda Express, Daily Krill, Scrummie's Scraps, Corndog House, Bob's Hungry Hut, Foodies, Teriyaki Kitty, Burger Barn, The Great Steak & Potato Co., Tacos! Tacos!, Turtle Fiesta!, Quiznos, Sbarro, Tummy Fillers, and Churro Stand. Great Moments with Ruben "Great Moments With Ruben" was an animatronic theatre showing Ruben's life up until Rick created the park inside of him. After Ruben's death, Dr. Xenon Bloom went there and ate ice cream during the show. Morty and Annie made out instead, but was interrupted by Rick over Morty's speaker. Hall of Marrows The "Hall of Marrows" was a walking tour through a tunnel with hollow bones sticking up from the ground. Haunted Liver The "Haunted Liver" is a haunted house built inside of Ruben's liver, which was heavily damaged due to his strong alcoholism. It contained animatronic creatures, like a werewolf. It was also the hiding place for Dr Xenon Bloom and his crew until Morty arrived. Hemoglobin River Run The "Hemoglobin River Run" was an attraction where visitors would ride rafts, whoch looks like red blood cells, down through Ruben's blood stream in a river-like fashion. It's A Small Small Intestine "It's A Small Small Intestine" was a water-based ride located in Ruben's small intestine and featured audio-animatronic children working a factory to simulate the workings of the small intestine. The whole team took the ride in order to reach the colon, but they met Gonorrhea on their way. Morty saved the group by reminding them of the flamable gas building up in Ruben's body, and Poncho set the diseas on fire. Kidney Coaster "Kidney Coaster" is roller coaster attraction where the carts are shaped like kidneys. Two carts are connected by a metal beam on the side and run on parallell tracks. Lung Lift-Off "Lung Lift Off" was a spaceship-themed attraction in the park, located in the lungs. Pirates of the Pancreas "Pirates of the Pancreas" was one of many attractions within Anatomy Park, an attraction inside a homeless war veteran named Ruben who had fallen on hard times. The attraction itself was very personal to Rick who became very defensive over any and all criticisms that it received. At the end of the episode, when discussing the new park being built inside Ethan the attraction was scrapped by the new curator of Anatomy Park due to it being an unconventional idea, pirates having nothing to do with pancreases. This greatly infuriated Rick who then angrily told Ethan the creators were creating a 'piece of shit' and 'monument to compromise' inside him. According to Rick, the ride shows a realistic view of piracy and even goes so far as to show rape. The reason for this is that Rick did not want to whitewash history. Prostate Petting Zoo The "Prostate Petting Zoo" was located in Ruben's rectum. His very enlarged prostate was fenced in and visitors could touch and pet it. A sign was posted in front of the enclosure prohibiting anyone with long fingernails from touching the large lump. Rectum Bumper Cars "Rectum Bumper Cars" was a bumper car attraction in Ruben's rectum. The bumper on the front of the cars was formed to resemble a butthole. Single-Celled Carousel This is a small carousel located inside somewhere in the park. It is a ride consisting of a rotating circular platform with seats made to look like purple single-celled organisms. Sphincter Dam The "Sphincter Dam" was a physical dam built inside Ruben after he became incontinent and could no longer control his sphincter. The dam burst after Ruben's death and killed Roger in the process. Spleen Mountain thumb "Spleen Mountain" had its shuttle parked near the entrance of Anatomy Park. It was most likely water-ride in the spleen, but with blood in stead of water. The Funny Bone Club "The Funny Bone Club" was a stand-up comedy club located somewhere in Ruben. The Testicle Drop The "Testicle Drop" was a drop tower attraction presumably in the lower parts of Anatomy Park. Visitors would sit on one of Ruben's testicles as they bounced around from the drop. The Titty Twister "The Titty Twister" was a spinning attraction ride located inside of Ruben's right nipple. Transits There were several modes of transit through Ruben's body connecting the various parts of Anatomy Park. Arterial Transit System This was a high speed train which ran through Ruben's arteries to the outer parts of the park in his body. It greatly resembled a monorail. Bone Train thumb Regurgitating Transportation This was a rafting-like way of traveling through Ruben. Visitors would be seated in small rafts named "The Vomit Comet" and ride the flow of vomit up from Ruben's stomach. The whole ride was nauseating to visitors who could then throw up outside of the raft and into Ruben's vomit. Skeletal Skyride The Skeletal Skyride was a cable network connected on Ruben's skeleton. Cable cars were attached to transport passengers to and from different parts of Anatomy Park. The cars were small and would normally fit two or three people at a time. Diseases :Main article: Diseases *Bubonic Plague *Gonorrhea *Hepatitis A *Hepatitis C *Tuberculosis *E. Coli Trivia *Many of the attractions at the park were parodies on rides at DisneyLand. The It's A Small Small Intestine was a parody on It's a Small World, Pirates of the Pancreas was a parody on Pirates of the Caribbean, Spleen Mountain was a parody on Splash Mountain, The Haunted Liver was a parody on the Haunted Mansion, the Bone Train was a parody on the Monorail, the Testicle Drop was probably a parody of The Giant Drop, Hall of Marrows was a parody of Hall of Mirrors, Hemoglobin River Run was a parody of Grizzly River Run, and it's possible that the Cerebral Cortex Carousel was a parody on The Carousel of Progress. *Meanwhile, the entire facility is a parody on Jurassic Park. And there are numerous points throughout the episode that make this parody evident. Even the logo of the park is a parody of the infamous logo for Jurassic Park. *The Testicle Drop, Hall of Marrows, The Funny Bone Club, Titty Twister and Lung Lift Off was only featured on trading cards from the Rick and Morty Season 1 Trading Cards, and did not appear in the episode. *All of the attractions and forms of transit are featured in the Anatomy Park Board Game. See also *Anatomy Park (Episode) Site navigation Category:Locations Category:Deceased Locations Category:Micro-verses Category:Commercial Locations